Behind the masks
by nadabloom.dew
Summary: When the League decides that the team members have to fully open up to each other about their darkest secrets, a certain ninja, speedster, and archer a.k.a The Troublesome Trio, surprise their teammates with unexpected reactions. Rated T for future mentions of abuse and death. ships are:Spitfire, Chalant, Supermartian and brothers bonding. bad summary,but I think you'll like it.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is the first fanfic I dared to write, I usually am too scared or lazy, but I figured I mustn't keep all of those ideas in my mind, and I hope you think they're worth sharing, thank you.

 **A/N:** I used Wally's new 52 origin to support my story, which occurred days after Connor, Megan and Artemis opened up to the team (Zee is there but no Raquel).

Disclaimer: Do I own Young Justice? No, but if I did, there would've been a season 3! Seriously CN ? WB ?

 **Artemis POV:**

We received the details about our mission from Batman four hours ago, it wasn't a big of a deal really, the mission was going smoothly, everything was, since I opened up for the team last week, now I feel like a heavy weight has been lifted off my shoulders, in other words I feel great, especially that Wally didn't care about my background, and that my secret haven't pushed him away from me, actually it brought him closer, and that makes me kinda happy, he can always make me happy, not that I let it show, I've already admitted that I don't really hate him to myself, I care about him, he's a precious friend, but I am not giving him the satisfaction of me confessing to him.  
When we got back to Mount Justice, we found Black Canary waiting for us, she seemed serious as ever, 'this is not gonna be good' I thought .

"What took you so long ?" Said Canary,"wasn't that suppose to be just an observation mission"

"We unexpectedly needed to interfere" Kaldur replied.

"Have you been waiting for us ?" Red Arrow asked the same thing I was thinking about.

"There was something the League wanted me to talk with you about" Canary replied.

 _'oh god this is so not gonna be good'_

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this ?" KF spoke. 'you are not the only one'.

I took a look at my teammates, Megan and Connor were holding hands, she seemed worried while he kept his usual poker face, Zatanna was looking at Robin who was next to KF that was about to say something when Rob interrupted.

" So what is this about" He broke the silence.  
"Some of you might not like what I am about to say, but the decision has been made"

"What decision ? " Connor finally spoke, "we haven't done anything wrong, did we ?" Megan asked .

"No you didn't" Canary said, "actually, you've been doing quite well lately, that's why I am here, since Artemis, Superboy and Miss Martian, revealed their secrets to the rest of the team the communication between the members has grown and the team has grown stronger"

"Yeah and the point is ? " I asked and Canary looked at Robin and KF's direction. "The League wants the rest of the members to reveal their secrets too in order to improve the team even more" Canary answered, while everyone noticed how Robin, KF and Red Arrow suddenly turned pale.

"Batman would never have approved of this!" Robin snapped and Zee reached for his arm trying to calm him down.

"Well he did! You can check it if you want to " she answered with a serious tone. "Isn't that intruding on their privacy ? I don't mind them having secrets as long as it doesn't affect the team " Zatanna said.

"But it indirectly does" Canary replied.

 **Zatanna's POV:**

What does she mean by revealing our secrets? I don't have any secrets, except professional ones, Is the League going to make us talk about ourselves or something? Our childhoods? Our secret identities? Oh my...! I am I gonna learn Robins secret identity ? Just the idea makes me happy!

I looked at Robin, my crush, he seemed very uncomfortable, almost angry, he always says that he only hides his secret ID because of Batman, shouldn't he be happy that he finally can tell us? That he finally can tell me?

I looked at KF he didn't seem happy about it either, I don't get it, we already know who he is? What could be bothering him that much?

"Don't we have anything to say about it ?! " Red Arrow said, he was _not_ feeling the aster. What is it about those three that they don't want to talk about ? Eventually my curiosity led me to supporting the League.

"You do actually, if at least three of the members are supporting this decision you'll be forced into it, if not you can forget we ever had this conversation" Canary answered with the same serious tone.

Wally now seems serious, what could the joyful class clown be hiding, Artemis was looking at him, probably thinking the same thing as I am.

"I am not doing this" Robin said giving Canary a bat-glare.

"Me neither" KF and RA spoke at the same time.

"What's the big deal about learning something or two about you guys!?" Artemis yelled, " are you worried about your secret ID Robin? I though you said the only reason you were keeping it from us was Batman well you got his permission now shouldn't you be happy? " she added then looked towards Wally "and what's your deal anyway? We already know who you are, we know you! So why are you acting like she's trying to kill you or something"

"Artemis has a point" I said " why are you acting weird?"

"we are not." The red archer answered me, "some things are just better left untold" he added. Robin glared at him, now everyone is growing more curious.

"So you are admitting that you are hiding something." Canary said.

"I didn't admit anything" he denied.

"Why don't you let us sleep on this" Kaldur requested ," it's a weekend so we'll all stay here, Robin will be able to check things with Batman and the rest of us will be able to think about it". "Fine" Canary replied " But you can't escape it, tomorrow you'll deal with the final decision no matter what it is" she said then headed to the zeta tubes "Recognized Black Canary" The robotic voice announced her departure.

"So Rob..." I was about ask when I realized he disappeared.  
Artemis was about to talk to Wally too but he speed his way out before she could say anything, then Red Arrow followed and nobody said a word.  
"What is wrong with them!? " Artemis yelled then headed to her room, same goes for everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Robin's POV:**

It's has been minutes since Canary walked into the cave and informed the team of the League's "Decision", Robin couldn't believe that Batman was okay with that, he's the one who made him hide his identity in the first place, he always wanted to tell the team, the why didn't he agree on this? But he already knew the answer, it was because he's gonna have to tell them about his past, and he wasn't very exited about it.

he didn't want his friends to pity him, he didn't need that right now or ever, he knew once they'll find out he won't be treated the same way anymore, he won't be able to hide behind Robin's joy and energy full personality, he'll be unmasked and he hated to admit that kinda scared him.

Robin was about to call Batman when his two brothers, and the only people in the team that knew his past and his identity came into the room, he could tell that Wally and Roy hated that decision as mush as he did, even thought the team already knows their ID's, their past wasn't a happy one either, the three of them were not looking forward on telling their friends how miserable their lives were and a little part of it kinda still is.

"Well that wasn't so astrous" Wally cut the silence, trying to act like he naturally does.

"Can you buy what Canary said? Cause I am having a hard time believing that Batman could agree on such thing without telling me first" Robin asked hoping he's not the only one doubting their den-mother and sort of aunt.

"Same for Uncle Barry, he knows that I don't like talking about...the past.." Wally agreed.

"As mush as I love Dinah, but it is kinda weird that she came here on her own, this kind of situation usually happen in the presence of all our mentors" Roy said, feeling guilty for questioning one of his loved ones.

"Maybe she's Clay Face or something" Wally stated, and both teens looked at him to find out that his face was serious, he really wasn't joking, and it felt weird that they found themselves actually thinking about it.

* * *

 **Short I know but still...**

 **So what do you think? English isn't my first language, or second, or third.. so feel free to correct all my mistakes and don't hesitate on giving me ideas, this is my first fanfic but you are welcomed to flame, and if you think the polt has loopholes go ahead and fill them for me.**

 **Also I read comics and know so much about the characters but I might go a little extreme, but that's what fanfiction is about right? we don't come here to read the original stories.**

 **Love you, and thanks for reading**

 **nadabloom**


	3. Chapter 3

Artemis was annoyed, confused and a in a whole new level of curiosity. She wondered what was the reason for the trio's discomfort and secrecy, so she hit the gym and after hitting all her targets bull's-eye and taking a shower she headed for her best friend's room.

Zatanna was her only best friend, not that she wanted more, besides she also befriended Barbra Gordon from school, she was cool and they didn't share much classes but she liked chatting with her during class, God knows she'd kill herself if she had to spend two hours of history class with out distractions...

She passed Conner and Megan cuddling on the couch, they weren't talking but with all the faces and gestures they were making she assumed they were having a mental conversation, So she just continued her way to Zee's room.

She knocked on the door, and Zatanna opened it moving out of the way to let her in.

"So.." Zatanna broke the brief silence.

"What do you think is wrong with them? because I never saw Kid Mouth's face near the level of discomfort before,he almost _almost_ seemed dare I say.. serious?" Artemis asked.

"I know, and that thing Roy said, about Some secrets are better off untold or something, what do you think he meant?" Zee replied.

"I don't know.. but we should be discussing this with the rest of the team, and when I say that I am excluding the Killjoy trio".

"Good idea" Zatanna stated.

"I'll bring the love sick aliens, you get fish boy" Artemis said then left after receiving a nod from Zatanna.

Not long later the team excluding Robin, KF and Red Arrow was gathered in the meetings room, the one that Canary uses to hold therapy session. good times.

"Artemis I suppose you brought us here to discuss Canary's earlier announcement" Kaldur stated, after he realized the trio wasn't here too, he was worried that if this whole thing might separate the team instead of bringing it closer.

"She said that if at least three of us approve it, the trio won't have a choice" Conner reminded. He didn't really want to be on Robin's bad side, he sees him as a little brother, hell, if it wasn't for him and Kid Flash he would have never made it out of Cadmus.

"Will we?" Megan asked. She was worried, they all were, but she understood the trio's need of privacy, she learned not to stick her nose in other people's business, the _hard_ way.

"I..I don't know, I understand when it comes to Robin, but the other two.. they have nothing to hide, right?" Zatanna asked. She likes Robin, she _really_ likes him, seeing him that upset about letting _her-_ The team, letting _the team,_ know who he is really bothered her, she was torn between respecting his wishes and respecting hers.

"Maybe they were just being defensive of Robin" Kaldur suggested,"They knew each other for years now after all, they're like brothers" he added. He did know them for long too, he was the **5th*** teen superhero to exist after all, they all worked together so many times, but when Rob, KF and Speedy were inseparable, he was more of a older brother figure, and he was closer to Roy because he is the same age, he respected him and admired his bravery. Speaking of that Roy did stop being Speedy for a while in the past, he heard something happened between him and Ollie.. no, that can't be what he's worried about, right?

"Yeah, that might be the case for Baywatch, he's not the one to keep secrets" Artemis agreed, "Roy Boy on the other hand might be hiding something". _'Okay maybe there is a chance Roy's hiding something'_ Kaldur thought, but he still can't share his suspicions yet, he'll just defend him for now.

"Roy was always almost as secretive as Robin, but I doubt that he has that big of a secret to hide" Kaldur said."But if they were just being protective of Robin, doesn't that mean they know his secret identity?" Zatanna asked.

"It might be true, Kaldur did say that they knew each other for years" Conner said.

"If those two already know, and he said that he hid his identity because of Batman, then whats the big deal about telling us?!" Artemis was getting annoyed.

Then Zatanna got an idea," Conner, I saw them walk into Robin's room earlier, can you.. tell us what they're talking about?"

They all glanced at her, then at Conner, "I can try" he said, after receiving a hesitant nod from Aqualad he closed his eyes in concentration then opened them up again.

"apparently, Robin's room is sound-proof, I couldn't hear a thing" . Zatanna was about to suggest that Megan sneak into their minds then she remembered that they recently learned how to defend themselves from telepaths, even if she agreed, there is no way she'll be able to enter Rob and RA minds, and even thought KF's defenses are weaker he could still feel her presence.

"Of course it is! why wouldn't it be? It's where they discus all their dirty little secrets after all! I had enough of this! how could they be so selfish! telling us they won't judge us no matter what then hiding their own secrets?! Urgh! forget it see you tomorrow." Artemis said then stormed out of the room. She was really angry, feeling betrayed, but what she hated even more is that she wasn't angry at Robin, but Kid Mouth for the love of- ! urgh! just something about his expression back there... but again he's not the secretive type, or that's what she wanted to believe. Why is she even thinking about him again?! _'I just want to kill him that why! it's the only reason'_ , _'It has to be'_ .

It was getting late, they got back from that mission around 7PM after all, It was simple and easy but they did spend their mornings patrolling with their mentors, except for Batman & Robin who patrol Gotham City at night. Speaking of that, it's almost 9PM, Batman should be here to pick up Robin soon.

"How about we get some rest, we are in no condition to make such important decision right now." the remaining members nodded and left the room followed by Kaldur.

Even thought he said that he knows on whose side he'll be tomorrow. If only he knew he wasn't the only one...

* * *

 **Hey I am back! Didn't take long did I ? I'll probably fail my math test tomorrow because of this but whatever I'll just wake up early to study...**

 _ **ANYWAY...**_

 **Thank you for reading please fav & Review I'd really appreciate it!**

 ***And when I said Kaldur was the 5th teen superhero it's because Troia a.k.a Donna Troy a.k.a the first Wonder Girl was the 4th one, well at least that's what I like to think, I just assume that Wonder Woman sent her back to paradise island to continue her training and princess duties, after being her sidekic- sorry _partner_ for a while and meeting the other young heroes inducing Aqualda of course, she didn't protest because she was going through a break-up with Speedy, and she didn't want to see him again...yet?**

 **no she might not be in the story but I'll drop Easter eggs.**

 **ALSO: Did you know that YOUNG JUSTICE IS COMING BACK AS A MOVIE! check out my only other story I wrote as much as I know about the script .**

 **LOVE YOU!**

 **-nadabloom**


	4. Chapter 4

Wallace West is scared, he has been since Black Canary made that big "announcement", so after letting a shocked expression slip up on his face for about 3.2 seconds, he did what he always does in such situations, deny it.

Denial was so easy for him, so he let himself assume that Canary is playing them, maybe she's using the fact that the Justice League was off world or something to try some psychological experiment, or maybe so wasn't Black Canary at all, _'yeah that's probably it, she's Clayface or something'_ he was telling himself. _Until_ Dick dismissed the idea saying that even if Cayface escaped Arkham after he and Batman locked him up in there last week is no way for him to get in the cave, ever since the Red's incident Robin has upgraded the security, there is no way for anyone to pass the cave's sensors.

"Then why did Dinah drop this bomb on us out of nowhere?",Roy asked,"And how come you don't know about this Dick you spend half of your time spying on the league, and the other half hearing about them from Bruce" he finished. It always worried him when Robin didn't know something.

"They were probably going to tell us after we came back from the mission but then they were called out too" Robin answered, typing something on his holo-computer, "apparently they received a mission half an hour after we did" he clarified.

"Then why didn't Batman tell you? you always get a heads up." Wally asked.

"He probably wanted it to be a surprise or something, I may have hinted that I want to tell the team who I was, but this is more than telling them my name and showing them my face..". "..They actually want us to talk" Roy finished for him.

"Well sh*t" Wally said, "now what?". He was becoming nervous he didn't like the idea of the rest of the team finding out that everything they thought they knew about him was a lie, and that their friend and teammate Wally, Kid Flash, the flirty, dumb, idiot good for nothing was all an act.

"We're good- no _great_ liars, just make some excuses up for the team, I'll talk to Batman during patrol,We won't have to do this".

And he was right, the three of them are _amazing_ liars, something you won't expect from some of them ***coughWallycough*** but the three of them are good enough to fool _Batman_ for a couple of hours. Excluding Robin who learned acting from Batman, Alfred and some of his parents friends at the circus, Roy has managed to hide the fact that he smokes from Dinah and Ollie for _years_ , and Wally, he's almost better than Robin, after all even before he was able to think in the _speed of light_ and make up the perfect lie in less than a second, he was able to hide the fact that his own parents _abused_ him for years, nobody found out about it until...

Robin's thoughts were interrupted when his computer buzzed notifying him that Batman came to pick him up, he looked up from his position from the bed at Roy who was leaning on the wall and Wally who was still in his Kid Flash costume sitting on his desk, It was the first time that he looked at them since the walked in the room, he was busy checking out the security cameras trying to find out where are their teammates, until he spotted them coming out of the meetings room, _'I can't blame them thought, we're doing the exact same thing'_ he thought then looked back at Wally, "Get your as* of my desk, I work there you know", Wally just smirked at him and moved from his place to the chair next to it, they were both in no mood for teasing each other right now.

"Batman is here, I better go, stay traught" he said after putting his mask on and heading out of the room, both of them following him, after locking the door behind them.

"See you tomorrow Rob" Wally and Roy said in unison before parting from him in the hallway heading to their own rooms, Robin found Batman waiting for him near the zeta tubes, they both walked out of the cave without even acknowledging each other, and after what he heard from Dinah, Bruce knew that it was just the silence before the storm.

* * *

Wally headed to the kitchen, he hasn't eaten anything since he came back from the mission and he didn't want to go to bed yet anyway, but as soon as he walked into the kitchen he regretted his decision immediately. _'Sh*t'_ he thought as he looked at the current occupants of the room, the three heads of Megan who was pouring herself a glass of water, Zatanna who was playing a game on her cell phone, and Artemis who was leaning on the fridge, THE FRIDGE! of all places! turned to look at him.

His brain started working at super-speed and in a matter of seconds he ended up with a strategy, _'Flirt with Megan enough to make her avoid you for the mean time,(don't want Conner to snap my neck) ignore the other two's glares and play it cool, nothing happened and if anything did, you're just too stupid to realize it_ _'_

 _"Evening megalicious!"_ he said confidently.

And if looks could kill, he would have died that instant...

* * *

 **Sorry this was supposed to be way longer but something just came up and I won't probably be able to finish it in a couple of days so better something than nothing.**

 **Thanks for reading please review, it would mean lots to me. And have you watched the suicide Squad trailer! Beautiful!**

 **anyway thanks again,love you!**

 **-nadabloom**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am alive! hey guys sorry for not updating in the past few weeks, I just really didn't get a chance honestly, with school and everything else going on so.. yeah.**

 **anyway am I supposed to put a disclaimer on top of every** **chapter? in that case I don't own Young Justice , and do I have to put a warning about the language too? I mean they're teenagers it should be obvious, speaking of bad language- *gets pushed of the chair* *lots of noise* **

**Hey guys it's me Deadpool! I thinks Dewy over there was about to mention me right now! well she is rather occupied at the moment... ANYWAYS did you know my super awesome movie is coming out in 3 days! are you going to watch it? you better will... or else, I quote my good friend Joker, "I'll hurt you really, really bad..", and if you're still not so convinced, the new full lame and not as cool as my movie trailer of "Mr. paranoia v Big Blue boy-scout down of boredom" will be shown at the end of the best movie you'll ever watch! also- *gets hit with a pan to the head***

 **sorry guys no further delay here's the chapter:**

* * *

 **Robin's POV:**

As Richard walked to the main room, he decided to stop trying to wrap his head around the current events, since Bruce is waiting for him in front of the zeta tubes, with an explanation hopefully, a _very good_ explanation.

He reached the main room/TV room, and spotted the lights on in the kitchen, ' _probably Walls_ ', he though, and for a brief moment he hesitated feeling a little uneasy when he was about to go on his way, but he brushed those thoughts off to the back of his mind as he continued to make his way to the teleporters, _'he's fine'_ Dick reassured himself, if only he knew how much Wally needed him right then...

 **General POV:**

 _'Wally has just walked straight into our trap'_ Artemis thought, _'Zatanna is a genius, evil genius, but still one nevertheless'._

It was about 10 minutes earlier when Artemis was in her room, laying on the bed and staring-no, _glaring_ at the ceiling, she has a lot of emotions running through her heart right now, some she never learned how to deal with, one she recognized as betrayal, she felt bad because she was pushing her friends- well at least two out of three, she still hasn't decided what to think about Harper, sure she doesn't want to kill him _that much_ anymore, but she doesn't see him as a friend either and she knows the feeling is mutual. She also feels betrayed, and she would be lying if she said that was because of Robin, sure after their little 'thraught' adventure with the Reds she dubbed him as her little brother, the kid ( **even thought she knows 'kid' isn't the right word because this kid can kick her sorry behind any day** ) has grown on her, they shared some kind of a connection, and the thought that he might not trust her as much as she trusts him stung, but whats really annoying the hell out of her is WALLY of all people on this planet! she doesn't really know why it's bothering her so much but it does, and she's afraid to think about it, or rather what she might find if she did, but still, the way he reassured her that she doesn't have to prove herself, at least not for _him_ , he might not realize it, but it made her so happy and she just want to be able to do that for him too, to tell him that he can feel safe around her no matter what, that she actually cares about him, maybe even-

But her thoughts, _insane_ thoughts now when she realized where that was going, were interrupted when she heard a knock of her door. _'Pull yourself together Crock'_ she thought to herself as she opened the room's door only to face a very uncomfortable looking Martian, and a certain magician with the mother of all evil grins on her face. "I have an idea" the said magician announced, and right then Artemis decided that the girl has been spending too much time with a certain Troll Wonder.

So here she is now in the kitchen with her two best friends, waiting for a very misfourtunate speedster to grab a snack after some _very_ important meeting he was apparently in, they're not going to hurt him or anything, they just need some top secret information and who's better in leaking it then Kid Mouth himself, with enough pressure and seduction he'll probably spill everything, but first the girls will wait for Robin'd departure, to avoid any possible interruptions. They want to have him in a very rough position after all, and Artemis _almost_ feels sorry for him, almost...

 **Wally's POV:**

I heard the echo of zeta tubes announcing The Dynamic Duo's departure, apparently so did the girls since I've seen Zatanna sending a nod to Artemis's direction, looks like I'll have to get out of this one myself.

"Baywatch" Artemis acknowledge my existence, she didn't seem like she's moving away from the refrigerator, and I after I glanced once more at the door I came in from I realized that Zatanna is blocking my way to it right now, _'I just had to zoom in right in the middle of the kitchen!'_ he mentally kicked himself, he knew what was going on he's not stupid, but the girls doesn't know that, so he kept a clueless face, and walked right in front of Artemis.

"Arty" he started, and she scowled at the nickname but didn't say anything, he took that as a sign to keep going, " Mined moving away I am kinda starving" he finished, and much to his surprise she actually moved away, but before he could pick something out to eat and run for his precious life, Zatanna started talking to him.

"So Wally, what was that all about earlier?" she asked.

"What was what?" he returned her question, playing innocent, and nailing the role.

The magician frowned.

"Your _so not suspicious_ reaction to Canary's earlier announcement" Artemis clarified, sarcasm dripping off her every word.

Apparently there was no escaping the subject, "Uh- oh that? Canary just probably forgot to take her pill today", _'Sorry aunt Dinah'_ he added for in his mind.

Okay now Artemis was growing heat-vision, they sure are not happy with me offending their role model, not that I like doing that but If I am able to make them angry enough they might forget what they want from me in the first place.

"Okay then what were you and Red talking about in Robin's room?" Zatanna was not giving up apparently.

"Oh you know, planing pranks, picking a film for our movie night, the usual" He responded casually, "we left the final decision about the movie to Red, I wonder what he'll pick" he added for good measures.

Artemis and Zee were taken aback by that, he could be lying sure, but this is _Kid Mouth_ the're talking to, he can't lie to save his life! Right?

Wally saw the girls reactions and patted himself on the back, well figuratively, they seemed to buy his lie, and he took that as a chance to escape, so he walked closer to the door preparing for his performance/escape plan.

"OH MY GOD!" he suddenly yelled out of the blue, and face-palmed himself, "I totally forgot to text aunt Iris! she'll kill me" he continued yelling dramatically and ran out of the kitchen on his top speed, then he stopped near the hallway and took a glance back, he just used one of his best excuses, "Angry aunt" as Dick likes to call it, and it always, _always_ works on everybody, and when he saw the girls go back to their previous activities he took that as another perfect performance, and just made his way back to his room.

If only he noticed that M'ggan hasn't said a word to him at all...

 **Back in the kitchen:**

"Wow" Zee said, " I didn't realize the other two kept him out too".

"Yeah.. you'd think since how close the are he would at least realize something's happening!" Artemis exclaimed at how idiotic he is.

It was then when the two girls noticed the shocked look of their green friend's face.

"Megan.. did you get anything from him?" Zee started, a little bit worried.

Artemis felt that too when the alien didn't respond, "Are you okay? Did you find out anything?" she asked.

Megan looked at them then said, "He- he was lying" Artemis and Zatanna looked at her like she's crazy. And she realized that they have every right to, so she confirmed.

"No! really everything he said right about now was... a lie"

* * *

 **Dun dun dun! if you're wondering why Megan looked into his mind without permission I'll explain that next chapter , Also I am still keeping you on suspense with Daddybats ,but you'll get him in the next two chapters don't worry.**

 **Thanks for reading, please review**

 **Love**

 **-nadabloom**


	6. Chapter 7

**I AM SO SORRY! I was got distracted with school and stuff and suddenly it's May?!**

 **Fortunately** **I am in a pre-exams two weeks vacation so expect another update in about... tomorrow, hopefully.**

 **Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, The only chapter I'll be editing is the first one mainly because I am not very happy with it since I first wrote it last year and I wasn't expecting the fanfic to even be posted back then, but here we are!**

 **Shout-out to** Princess Of Flames **, I'll be taking your advice to get a beta-reader as soon as I figure out how to.**

 **You all know the disclaimer so here you go: Part one of the long awaited DaddyBats scene.**

* * *

"BATMAN 02", "ROBIN B01" , The Bat-cave's teleporters announced the entry of the Dynamic Duo, It was almost time for their patrol to begin and they had to get ready for another long night in the streets of Gotham, Batman went to escort Robin from mount justice this evening, now that was a rare occurrence, usually the caped crusader waits for his partner to arrive on his own, but what happened today was nothing usual and the two of them have some things to settle first.

"I assume the mission went well", Batman was the one to start the conversation; maybe unusual was a bit of an understatement...

Robin stayed uncharacteristically silent and Batman kept talking as he walked to the Bat-computer and started checking the data about said mission.

"It appears Aqualad hasn't filled in a mission report yet, Canary said that you had to interfere again, I'll be expecting one from you if he doesn't submit one by tomorrow"

"I am pretty sure you know that the mission report is the last thing on my mind right now" Robin finally spoke, he tried to keep a cold tone but his voice betrayed a hint of anxiety in it.

"Dinah said you didn't respond well to her announcement" Batman started typing on the computer again and Dick was getting annoyed with his nonchalant tone.

"Why didn't I hear about this? I thought I always get a heads up! And why did this happen so suddenly? I don't get that either! Was it supposed to be some kind of a surprise?" Robin fought the urge to yell at his mentor, no matter how much he wanted to, but things were going smoothly with them lately and Batman just had to ruin it again

Batman sighed and turned around to face his ward, he might sound indifferent to anybody else but he knew his partner, he was upset and confused and almost reaching his limits. Last thing Bruce wants is another fight.

"Well since you're so eager to know, yes, I wanted it to be a surprise, and made sure you don't suspect anything." Robin nodded and he kept explaining, "Black Canary was the one who came up with the idea, during a meeting last week. I initially refused, but the entire League was on board with it and you've wanted to reveal your identity to the team for a while now, so I don't see the problem"

"You know exactly what the problem is, Bruce!" 'Is he kidding me right now?!' Dick thought as he kept talking, "And since when does anyone make you do anything?" -Well except for Alfred- "Do you even trust the team?"

"Do you?" Batman retorted.

"Absolutely!" Robin confirmed without hesitation.

Bruce took off his cowl to look at his ward in the eyes, and Robin followed suit taking off his domino mask too.

"Listen Dick, no one made me do anything, I allowed this because I know that you've been bottling a lot of things up lately, and I know you talk to Wallace and Roy about it and they help. A lot. But they have their own issues too and you know that. I've been monitoring the team for a long time now, we're both aware that I barely trust anyone with anything, except for a few people, you included. I also know that the team has earned your trust, but that trust has to go both ways for the team to function better."

"So tell me Dick... what are you so afraid of?"

* * *

 **So that's it for now, I'll try to continue this tomorrow, and sorry if Bats is a littel bit ooc I did my best for him not to be, but it was kind of hard since I actually needed him to talk.**

 **Love you all!**

 **-nadabloom (OH! and for the fan who asked what that means, Nada is my first name, it means Dew drops in Arabic, and it's a girl's name btw. As for Bloom it kinda stuck with me since my days of loving the Winx club cartoons, when I leaned what it means I found it suitable and kept using it ;) )**


	7. AUTHOR NOTE

Hello darlings! Before you attack me for disappearing I want to clarify some things.

THIS FANFIC HAS NOT BEEN ABANDONED AND WILL BE FINISHED.

I can't promise to do it soon though because I have my BAC exam this year, it's going to be stressful qnd painful but hopefully will have good results.

That being said I promise you this fandic will be completed eventually, since I have already planned it but I haven't found the time to write it down.

Thank you so much for your patience, whwn I first started it I never expected people to actually read it which is why I haven't taken it seriously.

-nadabloom


End file.
